Finding The Light
by Angels have fallen
Summary: REVISED: Splinter's adopted daughter finally joins the battle for good over evil, yet she battles her own monster. The turtles adore their sister but the ties of family are fixing to drastically change. The question is, is it for the better? Will this strengthen the team? Or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

So...Serious over-haul time. Did some major work on this sotry, added alot of content did some extreme grammatical editing and some changes to the tone of certain situations. I also deicded I'm not sticking to one tmntverse per say. There's going to be a healthy blending of all the different story lines for example...The turtles have a slimmer build in my story but not quite as slim as the NICK version. Their 19 and over six feet tall like in the movie and there is going to be references to both the 2003 show, the 2012 show and the 2009 movie. I'm not going do anymajor run downs of episodes because I feel that can get too complicated. DOnatello still has his gap cause I think it's adorable. Aeris is 19 as well but their figuring she at least a couple months younger then the turtles.

I do not own the turtles. I just have mad love for em.

Chapter One

The Warrior

_Dear Journal,_

_There is a darkness in the air tonight. I feel a restlessness that has not plagued me in several years. Aeris is ready and joins her brothers on this evening's patrol. I am trying to seperate myself from the emotions of a concerned father, but I sense something will go wrong tonight. But I have made a promise that I am honor-bound to keep. I will not deny she is strong, she is fierce, she is ready. I have let her go, but my spirit will be with her._

_~Splinter_

The normally silent sewers where alive with the sound of thrilled shouts and excited squeals. Two shadows danced along the grime covered bricks as their owners chased new ways to gain an adrenaline rush. Ebony and crimson hair whipped in the breeze as a young woman raced with her green skinned comrade on hand-me-down skateboards.

"Michaelanglo! Wait for me!" Aeris's voice echoed off the stone, answered by her brother's voisterous laugh. " You to slow dude! You gotta pick it up if you wanna run with the big boys!" Aeris smirked "Oh I got your big boys right here!" Feathers rustled as black and red wings shot open and caught air. Aeris gripped her skate board between her feet and used the rest of her momentum to shoot passed mikey and whip around the corner, laughing as she heard his yell of protest.

When MIkey rounded the very same corner, moments later, he glanced around in confusion. HIs winged, feline-like sister was no where to be found. As he stood their pondering, he didn't notice the long and slender shadow crept along an overhead sewer pipe. That is until and empty can hit him in the head. "Using your wings is cheating you know." The youngest turtle stated, pretending to be irritated. Aeris laughed as she lounged along her perch, long black tail flicking in amusment. "No it's not. A good ninja uses everything to their advantage. There's no such thing as cheating, only lines that should be crossed."

Mikey rolled his eyes, a smile curving his beak. " You totally just sounded like Leo and Splinter." The female rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Lady gaga's Poker Face blasting into her ears. Mikey danced to the ringtone for a moment before noticing Aeris's pointed look. " Your no fun." he grumbled before turning his attention the person on the other end. "Mikey's party line." Aeris leaned forward, trying desperately to listen in. She could make out Leo's voice but he must know she was close by because he was talking too softly For her sensitive ears to pick up much else.

Mikey was unusually focused on the conversation, only answering with two syllable answers with minimal jokes being uttered. Aeris was almost frightened. Mikey was very rarely so serious. This had to be important. She tried to catch her brother's eye, to ask what was going on but mikey refused to look in her direction. At least until he ended the call with a casual "On our way now." and headed back in the direction they came.

"We need to get back to the lair." He stated, setting down his board and setting an easy pace. Aeris feel in behind him, following suit. " Why what's wrong." Mikey spared her a glance. One that made her excited and uneasy all at once. " Splinter's decided. You're joining us on patrol... Tonight."

The trip back to the lair passed quicker then what Aeris would have liked, but that was most likely contributed to the continously growing bundle of nerves in the pit of her stomach that every so often threatened to jump into her throat. Leonardo was pacing as they walked in the door, a clear sign that he felt they took way longer then necessary. Then again none of the boys seemed all that thrilled. Aeris took in the brooding mood that seemed to hover over the lair and sighed. She used to get so excited at the thought of joining her brothers on their patrols of the city. To go topside nearly every night rather then once a week with splinter. SHe even went as far as to beg their father to promise that the longest he would make her wait would be her seventeenth birthday. However as the years have passed with her watching her beloved brothers come home every night battered and bruised, sometimes nearly dead and always with a haunted look in their eyes. Well, it's taken alot of the excitement out of the idea.

"Where have you guys been?" Aeris was shaken out of her thoughts when Leo finally noticed there prescence, it was unlike him to not be one hundred percent focused on everything, He must really be bothered by this. Mikey flopped onto the couch, trying to act normal but his eyes revealed the tension he was trying to hide. "Sorry Leo, that was my fault, just trying to...er," Leo laid a hand on the orange clad turtle's shoulder. " I understand mikey, but it is time for her to join us." It was no secret that the boys loved to go to the surface and fight evil, they just didn't like when the seemingly most fragile one in their family was destined to take the mantle as well.

Aeris cleared her throat and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "So where's Donny? I gotta get geared up don't I?" Leo returned her smile with and faded version of his own. "In his lab as usual." Aeris inclined her head and practiced ran out of the room, trying to escape the negativity that was incubating in there.

The female reached the lab and gave a single knock before entering. Is more for politeness then anything, if Don can't be disturbed he puts a sign on the door. Except for Mikey, the lab is off limits to him completely. " Don? Are you in here?" Aeris's question was answered by the sound of metal being tossed aside and the sight of Donatello's shell as he searched for something unknown. The girl flitted around the desk and perched on the side of it, watching her highly intelligent brother as he practically tore the lab apart. "What are you looking for?" She asked curiousity tickling her brain. "My screw driver." Donatello grumbled, now tearing through the desk. " Why?" "SO I can look over the wires in your T-cell one last time, don't want it shorting out." Donatello paused in his search when a gentle hand settled over his shoulder." Donny when have the T-cells ever just shorted out?" The olive turtle shrugged. " Honestly? Only when Mikey dumps soda on his, but that's not the point." Aeris gave him a confused smile. " Then what is?" Donny mumbled something that would normally unintelligble under his breath, but Aeris's pointed ears caught it. " Has to be perfect? Don everything you create is perfect, it's not like you to second guess yourself." Donatello shook his head . " What if you get seperated from us and your cell doesn't work because I didn't check it properly? I can't handle that risk." Aeris flttered to her distressed brother's side and pulled him into her arms. " LIsten to me Donatello." THe turle stilled at her use of his full name, she continued now that she had his full attention. " You cannot forsee every possible outcome, first of all that's Leo's responsiblity and even he isn't all knowing, second it will take the forces of hell to seperate me from you four tonight. As much like Raph as I can be at times even I know that running off the first night out is a good way of getting killed. Don't stress yourself." Don nodded then grabbed the girl's face gently in his hands, staring into her Deep green eyes glowing in the darkness of his lab. " Stay in the middle of us as we run,let one of us take the rear, if a fight ensues keep close to Raphael or LEonardo. Their better fighters and can get to you quicker then Mikey or myself." Aeris shook her head. "There you go selling yourself short again. OK Donny I'll do as you ask Now...What gear do I need?"

For the first time since she entered the room, Aeris seen her genius brother's eyes brighten with excitement as he turned to dig for the items he had prepared for her. " Wait till you see." After a moment, he proudly plopped a pile of items into the girl's lap and began to explain. " Of course Leo has your mask but I'll go ahead and tell you that like ours it's fortified with one way lens that allow you maximum visability but prevents enemies from seeing your eyes and reading you're moves, all they'll see is white. " He splayed out a variety of belts, throwing knives, shuriken, smoke balls and darts. " Here are your storage belts and all the equipment that goes in them, I figured you would want to organize it to you liking... Oh! before I forget." The turtle bent over and retrieved two contraptions and laid them out on the table. They seemed to be a pair of chrome gloves attached to black leather cuffs. Aeris's eyes widen when she realized what they were. " Donny did you really make these for me?" DOn smiled " Well I remembered you complaining about the typical climbing claws hurting your fingers because your claws instinctivly try to emerge while climbing but often get broke when used for climbing stone walls, so I made something to fix that." effortlessly Donatello slipped the gloves over the female's hands. Aeris marveled and the smoothness of the material and how her hands now seemed to be made of shining metal. " It's a type of metal I came up with to change to match the shape of your hands, when you unsheath your claws, the metal material will form around them and protect them while staying sharp." Aeris experimentally flexed her hands, sure enough the tips of her fingers became razor sharp curved weapons.

The girl quickly put away her claws and threw her arms around her gentle brother. " THank you so much Don, I love them." The turtle wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. " We all want you to be as safe as possible and if these help I am glad to be of service." They stood there for a moment, enjoying the other's physical comfort. However they were interuppted when Leo opened the door " Sorry guys but it's almost time and Aeris still needs to change." Aeris nodded and after giving Donny a quick peck on the cheek she glided out of the room. Leo turned to his younger brother " I'm sure everything will go smoothly." He stated after reading the worry on Don's face. The olive one nodded " I know I can't help but wonder if I should have ran one more check on everything." Leo smiled and rested his hand on Donny's shoulder. " Come on lets wait for her in the living room."

The two joined Mikey in the main room of the lair, watching him take down bots in Black Ops while waiting for their sister. They did not have to wait long when the soft rustle of feathers and a nearly soundless thud caught their attention signaling Aeris had leaped over the railing instead of taking the stairs. "Will this be alright?" the boys turned and where momentarily caught off guard. They expected a tank top and maybe some athletic pants, easy to move in and allows access to her extra weapons. However they were met with the sight of a wide band of black fabric wrapped around the female's chest with a single strap looped around her neck to keep the 'top' from falling and below the revealed flatness of her pale stomach, low slung black cargo pants with several pockets encased her legs. She had wrapped diagonally around her hips, extras tucked into their spots and her gloves on her hands. Aeris began to grow insecure in her apperal choice as she took in her brothers' blank stares. " What's wrong? You don't like it?" Leo shook his head. " No Aer it's fine we just weren't expecting so much...skin." THe girl looked down at herself, she was indeed nearly topless and shrugged with a grin. " Well this is one of the only shirts low enough that I don't have to cut slits for my wings. The three nodded in understanding. It would make sense that she would go after clothe that she could wear without altering. A low whistle echoed through the room, catching everyone's attention. Raphael leaned against the doorway leading to the dojo and studied his sister intently. " That's quite an outfit, you almost look like a professional." Aeris rolled her eyes. " Because that is exactly what I was going for." Her sarcasm was met with a low chuckle. " You're still missing something though." THe red clad turtle stated, giving a pointed look to his older brother. Leo nodded and appoached the girl clutching a strip of black material. With a smile, the eldest turtle turned Aeris around and for a moment she was blinded as he tied the mask over her eyes. " Donny inserted a sensor into each of our masks to read our adrenaline levels. When they spike, the eye guard he installed comes down and when the levels return to normal the guard goes back up" Aeris looked up at the genius. " How did you come up with such an idea?" Before Don could answer Mikey replied, eyes still not leaving the t.v. " From studying your claws dude." Mikey glanced up to see everyone staring. "What? I read Donny's notes." Donny blinked "And you understood them?" Mikey shook his head. " Hell no, I looked at the pictures." Raph snorted. "Figures, Mikey did always prefer picture books." Ignoring the indignant 'hey!' from the turtle on the couch. Raphael handed Aeris a mahogany case. " Practice is over, it's time you had real Kamas."

Aerix flipped the locks on the beautifully carved case to find the most exquisite set of Kamas she had ever seen. Solid myrtle wood handles wrapped with black and grey ribbon with shining curved blades etched with a phoenix on each side. " I've never seen anything so beautiful." Raphael shrugged as he set the now empty case on the table. " Leo and I sent Casey to a metal worker with a set of designs. We wanted your first set to be special." The girl smiled and held the weapons to her chest for a moment before tucking them into her belt and pulled her brothers into a hug, tail wrapping around them and wings encasing them.

After a quiet moment, Leo cleared his throat and the group disbanded. "It's almost time, the rest of us need to get ready." As the boys broke of to each of their own rooms in order to prepare for the night, Aeris found herself wandering to her fathers room. Before she could lift her hand to knock, the elderly rat beckoned her to enter. "Listening to footsteps again Master Splinter?" The Rat smiled and gestured for his only daughter to have a seat. " BUt of course my daughter, even a master such as myself needs to remain in practice." The girl smiled as she took the offered seat but Splinter noticed thatthe normally genuine exression didn't quite reach her eyes. " Something troubles you." Aeris looked away suddenly ashamed of her fear and self precieved weakness. " I am afraid Father." The rat nodded." I understand, fear is not something to be ashamed of. Everyone feels it even your brothers and especially tonight. You just cannot let that fear control your actions for as much as fear may protect you, it can also be your downfall." Aeris gave her father a puzzled look. "WHy are the boys so scared tonight? I mean I knew they were really worried but I didn't think it was actually fear." Splinter sighed, his tail twitching slightly along the ground. " They are scared because they know the true dangers above. They are terrified of losing you or you getting seriously hurt. It a fear so strong they have had nightmares about it." Aeris looked away, wings tightening around her as if to shield her from the pang of guilt. " II never wanted to put that burdan on them, what if it clouds their judgement?" Splinter took his daughter's hand in his own and patted it gently. " You mustn't worry over what could happen Aeris. You are ready I believe in you." The girl smiled and leaned over to hug her father. After a moment she pulled away asking. "I understand the color choices for the guys, they fit their personalities quite well, but sensei why did you choose black for me." The old rat smiled. " two reasons, Unlike your brothers who had to be taught to like the dark, you my daughter took to it naturally. One of the animals you mutated with is...what's the word Donatello used?" Aeris thought for a moment. " Nocturnal?" Splinter nodded. " Yes not only do your eyes allow you to see in the darness, but you are at home in the shadows."

the girl looked up. " Whats the second Reason Sensei?" Splinter sighed "WHile you do not have Raphael's quickness of rage, there is a beast within you that awaken's when you percieve a threat. While this can be used for good you must maintain absolute control. If not, you could very well hurt someone, even kill them." Splinter studied the effect his words had on the girl before him until he heard Leonardo's voic pierce the silence. "Aeris? It's time."

The teacher helped the girl to a standing postion. "you must go and remember to do what Leonardo tells you." Splinter warned."I will."Aeris called back as she ran out to join her brothers. SPlinter watched as all five of his children eft for the surface. He knew it was just a routine patrol but he could not shake the feeling tht somethng was going to go terribly wrong. With a deep sigh and heavy heart he retired to his room to meditate.

Author's note: So...yeah lots of changes, Aeris still looks the same but I'm trying to convey more adult like versions of the turtles. I am also still sticking with the 2012 shows theme of April and Casey being the same age as the turtles. Oh! fun little fact I'm gonna name all of my chapters as song titles and at the end of the chapter I will let everyone know the artist of the song so if ya'll want to listen to it you can.

This chapter's song is The Warrior by Disturbed. If you guys have any other questions that I have not covered let me know chances are I have an answer I just forgot to post it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Paradise Lost

Aeris never could get over how surprisingly beautiful the city was at night. Despite being above ground multiple time with Master Splinter, Is was nothing like the first time with only her brother. There seemed to be an energy that pulsed, like a heart beat. It was as if the city was one giant organism.

The group traveled quickly and over gracefully over the rooftops, twisting around water towers and flipping off fire escapes. Every now and then Aeris would spread her wings and glide between buildings, occasionally twisting and flipping through the air. However, the girl suddenly came to a sudden stop when as sound caught her ears, the pointed appedages swiveling to catch was barely a whisper over sirens, club music and traffic.

With a low whistle to catch the boys' attention, Aeris veared off to the left and silently leaped to the next building, ears still twitching, glowing eyes scanning. Leo slipped up next to the winged one, making sure they were safe in the shadow of a water tower before turning his attention to the girl. "Whats wrong?" Silently the girl pointed to an alley across the street from the building on which they were perched. Shadows darted across the brick, hushed cries for help were apparent once the group were listening for them. "Well it looks like duty calls." Their leader muttered as he nodded to the other is head in the directions of the muffled cries.

Silently the group moved, gracefully intersecting with one another as if they were all part of the same organism, flipping and twisting before coming to a graceful stop on the fire escape to survey the situation.

It seemed to be a gang initiation, two older men covered in tattoos each wearing red bandanas were egging on a quartet of younger guys, gesturing at a pair of terrified girls. "They can't be older then fifteen!" Raphael whispered in a rage. Aeris looked up sharply. " Are they seriously going too..." her question was cut off by a set of flaming gold eyes that answered causing a sickness to bloom in the girl's gut. Aeris turned back in time to see one of the initiates grab the blonde and rip her shirt off. Aeris looked quickly back at Leo, eyes pleading for permission. an almost impercivable twitch of the fingers and the girl was on the move. with wings tucked close against her body and using her metal covered claws to crawl down the wall and with a strong push off the wall, she quickly sailed through the air as now more then a blur. Grabbing the closest attacker by the throat, she threw him into the nearest wall and quickly slammed his head into the concrete, successfully knocking him out. " What the fuck?" One of the seniors growled out, scanning the shadows for things he couldn't see. The remaining initates grouped closer together, growing edgy. A flash of blue caught Aeris's attention. Leo had just silenced one of the gang veterans and dragged him into the shadows. The load 'Thwak!' of a nunchucku sent one man to oblivion with a quiet sigh and another one was dragged away with a bo to the throat, his choking the only sound made. "Who's out there! Show yourselves!" one of the two remaining men yelled before Raphael bull rushed him, them both flying into the darkness where only painfilled moans and gurgles could be heard. Aeris did a mental count and concerned, looked up just in time to spot the delinquet grab the blond and proceed pull at her skirt, slapping her when she struggled. Aeris couldn't think, there was no time and the rest of her team were to far away. Instinct kicked in, driving the young woman across the alley and tackling the male. The two went sprawling head over heels, in a tangle of limbs while the male tried to punch her and Aeris blocked. The glint of a blade caught the girl's eyes and in seconds her claws were out and digging into the mans throat. Passed flesh and bone, sinking deep until her hand closed around the male's spinal cord.

The world went silent, everything disappeared. For eternity Aeris stood there with her hand in the man's throat. Frozen as dark almost black blood ran down her arms, watching as the life left his eyes. She could feel the bumps of his vertabrae digging into her palm. '_what have I done?'_. Sound came crashing back down around her and she could feel Michaelanglo shaking her as Donny and Leo carefully tried to pull the mans body off her arm. " Aeris! Dude you gotta let go!" Shaking her head, the female released her grip and the corpse slid off with a sickening, squelching sound. The girls had long since run away, most likely while screaming their throats sore, sirens screamed in the distance, quicker coming closer. "We need to move Leo." The girl mumbled montonously, evidently still in shock. The eldest turtle nodded as he and Donny quickly disposed of the body.

In complete silence, the five faded into the dark and bolted for the nearest manhole cover. "Move yah shell Leo!" Raph yelled as said turtle kept slowing down to check on Aeris who was a couple yards behind with Don and Mike. "Sorry Raph, I'm worried about her." The red banded turtle nodded. " I know Leo, But a first kill is a big deal, she's gonna have to work it out for herself. Don't push her." Leo glanced at his brother. "Since when did you get all insightful?" Raph smirked. " I have my moments."

A shout from Mikey caught their attention. They flipped around and headed towards the sewer entrance the younger turtle was pointing too. Raphael yanked the cover off and rushed his family into the black. With one swift move he followed them and slid the cover back into place. once reunited in the safety of the underground, the boys pulled Aeris into a group which she snuggled down into. No words were said, but after a moment they pulled away and with an encouraging smile from Leo they took of for the Lair. They were heading home and putting as much distane between them and the nightmarish Alley as possible.

Author's note: So this chapter is a little bit shorter then the first one. I apologize for that I hope to make the rest of them at least as long as the first one if not longer, this one their just wasn't much. anyways this Chapter's song is Paradise Lost by Hollywood undead. You should totally check it out. Oh in case I didn'y mention it before I've deicded that like the new movie, in my story the turtles are between 6'4 and 6'' with Raphael as the tallest and Michelangelo as the shortest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monster

Master Splinter was deep in meditation when his children came home, but the sudden dark aura that permeated the air stirred him from his trance. The elderly rat entered the room as his daughter was passing his door way. Aeris stopped long enough to give her father a forlorn look and continued into the bathroom. Splinter fur stood up on end when he noticed the girl's hand was drenched crimson from the wrist down. " My sons, what has happened?" He demanded, turning his attention to the four younger males.

Leo bowed his head low, clearly feeling responsible for the night's events. " This is all my fault Sensei. There was an altercation concerning several gang members who were trying to rape a couple of young girls as an intitation. We engaged them and at first it was going well until one slipped passed us while we were fighting others. Aeris spotted him trying to finish what was started. The rest of us were too far away so she attacked him. There was a struggle and she was forced to end his life. Unfortuantly in a rather violent manner." Splinter studied his eldest son. "How could this be your fault Leonardo?" The Turtle shut his eyes in shame, His brothers shifted, wanting to deny that he was to blame but wisely staying quiet until they were addressed. "Sensei, due to my incapablity to dispatch my opponet in time to prevent the man from attacking the girls a second time, Aeris was pushed into doing something we all wished she would never have to do, especially this soon." The rat sighed and laid a withered hand on his son's shoulder causing the young male to look him in the eye. "Battle is not always quick and clean, you cannot always anticipate how easy an opponet will concede. Tonight's event's are in no way your fault my son." Leonardo sighed in relief, this whole time he had been expecting a stern lecture, maybe even a harsh punishment for failure. The turtle jerked his head up when his father spoke again. "However you are responsible for this team, not just their actions and physical safety but for their mental well-being as well. Give Aeris a moment to calm herself then you will go to her and ensure she does not let this incident tear apart her mind with guilt." Leonardo bowed low, glad for a chance to help his beloved sister through this. "Of course sensei."

Splinter nodded and patted his son on the shoulder one last time before retreating into his room once more to finish his meditation. The room was quiet for a moment, until a loud gurgling rumble broke through the silence. Everyone turned to face Mikey who was grinning sheepishly. " Guess I'm hungry, anyone in the mood for pizza?" Raphael nodded as he headed for the coat rack. " Yeah I'll go with yah, I wanna make sure you don't for get Aeris's favorite." Mikey scowled. " Dude! I never forget a lady's favorite pie." Donatello laughed " Except for the three times previously. Seriously MIkey we were starting to worry that you were doing it on purpose."

Leo Smiled to himself as he watched Don lock himself in his lab before Mikey could sputter out a reply, Then he entered his own room. Lighting several candles and playing gentle meditative music on low, he sat down in the lotus postion on his mat in the corner of the room. Here he would wait on the proper time to speak to his sister, Until then he would replay tonights events and think of strategies to prevent them from occuring a second time.

Forty five minutes later the clock struck ten and Leonardo stood. Allowing his instinct to lead him up the stairs and to Aeris's room. He didn't bother to knock, somehow he felt she was waiting for him. The door creaked open revealing sapphire blue walls and plush black carpet. April sure had fun decorating the female's room with her. He could still her their laughter as they hung up the posters and wall hangings. The computer that was normally playing music was shut off and the cherry wood book shelf that housed countless stories of fantasy,suspense and poetry was untouched. The candles that covered nearly every surface were lit, casting deep shadows.

Leo studied the form on the bed. Head bowed with her red and black hair covering her face, wings splayed on the bed and ears drooping low. Aeris rested on her knees with her hands folded into her lap. The submissivness of such a pose was so unlike His sister's usual demeanor that it made the eldest turtle uncomfortable. Shaking himself out of his own discomforting emotions, Leo turned his entire focuse on the girl. "Aeris? May I sit with you?" The turtle slowly inched forward until his shins hit the bed frame, however he only took a seat when Aeris nodded her consent. They sat in silence for a moment and just when Leo was about to break it, Aeris spoke. " I killed that man." Leo nodded. "Yes you did." "I'm a murderer." The turtle grabbed her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "No you did not. You did what was necissary to protect innocent people. If you hadn't those girls would have lost something almost as precious as their lives, in the end they possibly would have lost those as well. You are a protector, not a murderer" Tears filled glowing green eyes and Leo pulled his sister into a much needed hug, her sobs muffled against his plastron. " Then why do I feel so horrible Leo?" Said turtle patted the girl's hair as he studied the fairy poster in front of him. " Because your a gentle person, your not alone you know, we've all felt this way before."

Aeris stared at the turtle, whose eyes seemed suddenly so far away. It wasn't exactly a surprise that one of her brothers took a life, only difficult to hear. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." She whispered, placing a thin hand on Leo's shoulder. He smiled and laid his own much larger hand on top. " It's fine maybe it can help." After recieving a nod, he continued. " Do you remember when we were all about 16 and everyone go food poisoning except Splinter and myself?" Another nod. " After you all finally fell asleep, exhausted from vomiting constently, He and I went on patrol. There was an elderly couple being accosted by a group of Purple Dragons. We engaged and had nearly dispatched all but one who had pulled and gun one our father. Splinter didn't see it because he was checking the pulse of the elderly man who had been knocked unconcious. I beheaded the assailant." A heartbroken look crossed The Woman's face. "No one else knows do they?" The turtle shook his head. " I asked Sensei to never speak of it. Granted we all have taken lives since then, the other's have seen me do it. But handling it is not as traumatizing as the first, although it is still terribly difficult."

A soft sort of smile slipped across Aeris's face as a gentle tingle tickled her stomach. Knowing that Leo trusted only her with the truth of the night pleased her. They leaned against each other, both enjoying the easy quiet of the other's company. After a moment a delicious smell assaulted the girl's nose and a deep rumble shook her belly. Hearing the sound, Leo chuckled and tugged his sister's hand. "Raph and Mikey must be back and your hungry." Aeris smiled and headed out the door. Flipping over the railing, she spread her wings and allowed them to carry her into a gliding descent through the lair, feet touching down at the doorway of the kitchen."Your favorite it right here." Raph said gesturing to a lone bo, seperated from the others which were currently being attacked. Aeris practically danced to the object of her desire and flipped the lid to admire the monsterosity that was chicken, bacon, sausage, mushrooms, tomatoes, onions and pinapple smothered in four cheeses, drenched in garlic parmasen sauce and cradled in a buttery herb crust stuffed with more cheese. " Alas my love, how long I have awaited thee." THe young woman murmered. The trauma of the night's events temporarily forgotten in the wake of pure stomach ecstasy in the making.

Raph shook his head and whispered in Mikey's ears as they headed toward the living room. " We have got to find her more girl friends, she even eats like us. It's scary." Mikey laughed, but was cut off by a low warning growl. " I heard that Raphael! I am girly. I am a decilate, feminine fucking flower!" Aeris's statement was punctuated by one of the girl's shoes bouncing off of mike's head and colliding with Raphael's face.

Donatello and Leo snickered as they followed their younger sister passed the swearing deuo and all three took residence upon the tattered and over stuffed couch. Aeris snuggled deeply between the two. Donny stared at the girl for a moment before looking to meet his older brother's eyes. Leo shook his head slightly and continued to eat. Donatello wrapped his arm around his sister and pulled her tight against him. Taking comfort that the night's events didn't seem to have any lasting effects.

Mikey seemed to have recovered from the meeting with the shoe and stood before the group with a stack of movies in his hands. " Okay Ladies and gentleturtles. Pick the evening's poison."

A loud and rather heated debate immediately ensued with each individual yelling out their prefrence and insulting the other suggestions. So naturally the decision was decided by a mature game of rock paper scissors. Raphael won therefore the rest of the gang was stuck watching Mortal Combat.

Aeris and Donny made fun of the terrible graphics, Leo pointed out every mistake in the characters' fighting techniques, Mikey plain passed out half way through and Raph threatened to beath everyone senseless if they didn't stop making fun of his movie choice.

Out of remorse for ruining Raph's movie, the other four told him to go ahead and put in the second one as well.

Later that night Splinter made his evening rounds, turning off the T.V, covering his children with a blanket as they snored in random positions on the couch, and making himself a cup of tea.

Occasionally he would wonder why his kids even had seperate rooms if they were all going to have a slumber party in the living room half the time. THen he would shake the thought from his head.

At this age seperation was best. They were no longer children and they urges they each possessed where no longer diven by innocence. He knew eventually the family dynamic would change, but he wanted to push it off as long as possible.

After all, who would want to change something that was already near perfect?

Author's note: I want to apologize for just how long this chapter took. I have been juggling full-time college, my kid and housework and have had hardly anytime to work on my own personal stuff. Hopefully though I can get on a better system and update more often. This chapter's featured song is Monster by Skillet. It's a wondferful song and you all should really check it out. Much love!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear ladies and gents, I would just like to point out that I have noticed in my previous chapters my spelling still leaves some to be desired. I believe this is due to the fact that I type extremely fast and forget to proof read afterwards. I will continue to work on this and I hope you all continue to read and enjoy dispite the occasional mistake. Also please for give the sheer lack of posting lately, I have been at war with my computer.

Chapter 4

Radioactive

When Aeris first opened her eyes they were blinded by the lights of the living room. With a weary groan she shook her head and forced her protesting peepers to remain open and take in her surroundings.

She was currently curled into a little ball on the couch between Leonardo and Donatello, both snoring softly. Her wings pulled tight against her body and her tail moving languidly along raphael's back as he sprawled on the floor. Ever so carefully, the girl slid out from the pile of turtles, being especially careful not to bump Mikey from his perch on the back of the couch.

Once free from the cluster, Aeris couldn't help but stop and examine her brothers. She hoped to never admit it but she felt connections to three of them that she was told sisters shouldn't feel for their brothers. Granted she was different because they weren't blood related. However that isn't the only thing that matters. Aeris couldn't figure out why Mikey did not inspire the same feelings as Don, Leo or Raph, Maybe it was his personality, she would never be able to think of him as more than a brother.

Even with her muddled thoughts, Aeris admired the forms of the four in front of her. Not a single one of them had any extra fat, although they ate like ten times a day. They were all hard muscle and power. Yet they still were all built so different. Raphael was most definantly the largest in bulk, probably due to all the weight training he does, while Dontello was definantly the most slender. Leo and mikey fell in the middle.

Aeris was so busy in her own head, she had not realize that her father was beside her until he spoke, causing her to jump. "They are at peace when they sleep."

The girl nodded and smiled gently as she continued to watch the four. "This is the only time they truly look their age." Splinter sighed and shook his head. "It is the burden they bare, the one you now bare, that drains them. I fear one day it will be too much." Aeris sighed and met the old rat's weary eyes. "Father, you cannot worry about us so much. It will make you sick. You need to trust in the fact that we are strong and you trained us well."

Splinter smiled up at his daughter and patted her shoulder. "You are wise beyond your years my dear. Will you wake them after your shower?" Aeris nodded with a smile and bowed to her Master "Of course Sensei." The old rat patted her head and retreated to the sanctity of his room.

Aeris showered quickly, not bothering to soak in the steaming spray, and dressed even quicker. She was still wringing water from her hair as she walked back into the main room of the lair.

Each turtle was still right where she left them, snoring softly with dreamy smiles on their faces. She enjoyed studying their features during sleep, but now was not the time. She needed to wake them and waking ninjas was tricky business. She definantly would not wake Michaelanglo first, his loud voice was sure to wake the others and put them on high alert. Donatello would be the best choice.

Ever so softly, the young woman crept over Raph to the edge of the couch where Donny was perched, his leg wrapped over Leo's being the only thing keeping him from falling.

Gently Aeris brushed a butterfly soft kiss against the turtle's brow, this was by far the gentlest way to wake him. Chocolate eyes cracked open and blinked at the light. "Aeris." the girl chirped and gestured to the other three still sleeping.

Understanding Aeris's silent request, Donny turned and tapped Leo on the nose. Leo opened his eyes and sat up in one swift move, still managing to keep from disturbing the youngest turtle still snoring on the back of the couch.

Luck ran out when Mikey snorted, losing his balance, and tumbled off the back of the sofa with a loud screech. The sound shocking Raphael awake.

The red banded turtle jerked up with a roar, slicing out with one sai as Aeris was reaching to wake him. The girl jerked out of the way so that the weapon missed her throat but sliced through her upper arm causing her to yelp.

"Aeris! Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Raphael shouted in dispair as Donnie quickly began inspecting the wound. "It's alright Raph, it was an accident." The girl tried to give the turtle a reassuring smile though she was losing color.

Donny turned to Leo, his hand pressed firmly against the cut. " Leo I gotta get this treated, she might need stitches." Leo nodded, understanding the amount of time this could take. "I'll explain to Splinter why you two won't be attending training."

Aeris began to follow Donny to his lab but stopped for a moment in front of Raph. The turtle's eyes were down cast, his face twisted with self torture, his fists clentched at his sides. Gently the girl placed a kiss against his forehead before pressing against it with her own. " It's not your fault Raphael, I do not blame you."

He would not meet her eyes. "I blame myself." Aeris tilted his face, forcing him to look at her. "I forgive you." The largest turtle nodded and attempted to smile and gently pushed the girl towards Donatello. "Thanks ya sap, now go get that arm fixed."

Donny's lab was always filled with noise. the whirlings of a computer motor, the sizzle of bunsen burners and the occasional 'ping' as tests finish their pre-programmed run time and the slightly metallic rustle of her wings as they brushed over steel and iron. Sometimes Aeris would pretend to pick out notes in the sounds and make her own little melodies.

Today, however, she was much more focused on the owner of the lab himself. Donatello was currently gathering first aid supplies. Aeris mused over how his body moved, gracefully, fluidly. Out of the four Donny was definantly the most gentle, the softest spoken.

"I need your arm Aer." Wordlessly she held out the damaged limb and studied the turtles features as he set about to work cleaning and stitching. His chocolate eyes were narrowed behind his reading glasses, his lips pursed causing a whistling sound through the gap between his front teeth. Aeris found it endearing.

Donny's hands moved quick as he stitched the females torn flesh back together. He could feel her inquisitive eyes studying him, but since it kept her from flinching at the needle he didn't mind. Aeris hated needles just about as much as Raphael.

With the final stitch tied, Don sat back with a smile. "There ya go hun. All done." Aeris locked eyes with him, smiling oddly. "Thanks Don, you always take care of us." The purple banded turtle broke eye contact with a blush, Not looking up as the female took her leave. He knew what the gleam in the feline mutant's eyes meant. It happened every six months and although no one else knew or thought to ask, he figured it out, he knew the signs. As long as it was kept under control, she never said anything and he never asked.

Aeris lingered at the entrance to the dojo, watching Leonardo as he tiredlessly went through kata after kata, never faltering. Practice had been over for a couple hours now but Leo was always first to enter the dojo and the last to leave.

The female studied the form before her, knowing all to well why she was. The heat was upon her. every six months she was flooded with the nearly uncontrollable urge to breed and concieve. Usually she avoided her brothers religiously during these times but now she felt she had a decent enough handle on the experience to allow herself some freedom. Which was nice because she certainly enjoyed the view.

Leo could feel his sister's eyes burning into the back of his shell as he finished his final form. "Did Donny ban you from sparring?" He asked, wiping his face with a towel. Aeris smiled and stepped further into the room. "Not as long as I take it easy, don't want to rip the stitches. Leo grinned wide, an expression rarely seen when it didn't concern training. " Good we'll go hand to hand only."

Aeris nodded, bowed then dropped back into her stance. Poised on the balls of her feet, wings stretched back behind her, fists strong and tail lashing back and forth in excitement. Leo's lip twitched, resisting another grin as he fell back into his own stance.

Slowly, deliberatly they circled one another. Occasionally one would dart in on the offensive, rain down a series of blows that had to be blocked quickly, before darting back to a safe distance. It was a dance that was beautiful in it brutality.

Aeris felt her blood rush with adrenaline, the natural chemical intensifying the already animalistic urges. With a soft hiss, the female folded her wings, and with a run, slid underneath Leonardo who turned to meet her attack, not realizing her tail curled tightly around his ankle.

With a sudden jerk of his leg, Leo was knocked off balance, and with a growl Aeris barreled into his chest, knocking him to the ground. Effortlessly, the female flipped through the air and straddled the eldest turtle's chest, claws poised threateningly at his throat.

"I win." The cat purred, Leo smiled and went to congratulate her but an enticing scent tickled his nostrils. Aeris was releasing phermones and Leo was becoming addicted.

Ever so slowly he leaned up towards her while she lowered her face towards his own, only stopping when their lips were a mere breath apart. Aeris studied his features, it had been a long time since she was anywhere near as close to Leo as she was now.

The turtles dark blue eyes were wide behind his mask, confusion and arousal swirling in there depths. His lips were barely parted, soft panting breathes ghosted the girls face with scents of green tea and jasmine flower. She needed to taste.

Leo mentally gasped as Aeris sealed her mouth over his own, the feel of her softly moving lips and the scent of her phermones flooded his mind with a fog that he couldn't chase away. His hands began moving of their own accord, tracing the curves of his companion's body and lingering over the smooth velvet of her skin.

In one fluid motion, Leonardo rolled Aeris and himself over and hooked the girls leg over his hip bringing his body flush against hers.

The dojo rang with the sounds of their play, encouraging the female to continue. Tracing her lips along the male's jaw and neck, completely lost to the Heat, until a sound caught her ears. "Is Leonardo still training?" Splinter's quiet voice sliced through the haze of Aeris's mind providing a moment of clarity. '_what am I doing?_'

In a flurry of movement and feathers, Leo found himself kneeling on the ground alone as Aeris scurried out of the room as if her life depended on it. The fog was beginning to clear from his mind letting the reality of the situation sink in " Dear god." The turtle whispered while shaking his head. "I really need to meditate more." he muttered heading out of the dojo and to his room, praying that some time with only his thoughts would help him make sense of all that had happened.

Aeris slammed the door to her room, leaning against it as she fought to catch her breath. She could still feel Leonardo's hands on her skin, his touch was burned into her memory. With a growl, the girls stalked over to her bed and burrowed under the blankets, her wings curling over her like a protective second barrier shielding her from the reality of her situation.

_"What have I done?''_ The girl whispered to herself as her mind replay the incident with Leo over and over. The growls and whimpers still echoed in her ears, beckoning her to find Leo and finish what they had started. That or start something with one of her other brothers.

Aeris squeaked in embarrasment as she thought about Donatello pining her to his lab desk, or Raphael bending her over his weight bench. Silently she prayed that Leo wouldn't tell anyone for she was sure this information would destroy the family. Though deep down she knew Donnie already knew, they had a silent agreement that they would never speak of it. After all how could any of them understand. during this time, in her own body, she was a slave.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry these chapters are taking so long. -.- being a fulltime student and mom is rewarding but doesn't leave much time for fanfiction. Hopefully soon I can devote more time to my stories.

Chapter 5

Inside Of You

Aeris spent the rest of the day trying not to get caught alone with Raph or Donny. Leo, she avoided all together and he seemed to be willing to do the same.

Donatello puzzled over the different possibilities of what transpired between his siblings as his hands continued to expertly fix the wiring in the Shell Raiser. The turtle knew that what ever the incident was, it had something to do with Aeris's...condition.

The turtle kept up his intent musing as he mechanically continued through the routine maintenance and diagnostics of their prime vehicle. The Shell Raiser was reconstructed from an old van with recycled parts so Donatello was understandably paranoid about ensuring the safety and drivability of the pumped up van.

Poor Donatello was so distracted by his thoughts that he haphazardly unscrewed the the bottom of the oil tank giving himself a faceful of the black sticky goo.

"Damnit!" The usually soft spoken turtle growled as he blindly stumbled around the garage, searching for one of the many rags that he had lying around. After a couple moments of thrashing, cursing and knocking things over, Donatello felt a rag pressed into his hand followed by a soft chuckle.

Wiping his eyes first, squeezing slightly to remove some of the thick liquid from his mask, He cracked them open only to find himself staring into a pair of emerald green orbs. "I didn't hear you come in Aeris."

The female snickered and hopped up on Donnie's now clear work table, long legs crossing at the knee. " Of course you didn't you were cursing so loud I thought it was Raphael until the 'Neolithic Ignoramus' comment." The turtle rolled his eyes and leaned against the table as well. "Figures I can't even curse without sounding like a geek."

Aeris laughed and nudged Donnie with her shoulder. "Thats okay, you're our geek."

Donny leaned into the touch and nuzzled the female's hair, idly enjoying her scent. " So what brings you to the geek's Fortress of Solitude?" Aeris's smile faded slightly and she seemed to sink into herself, " Leo's decided to confront me, so naturally I'm hiding."

Don snorted. " Wow that may have been his shortest meditation session yet, are you gonna tell me why Leo feel's the need to confront you and you feel the need to hide from him?" Aeris gave the Brainiac a dirty look. "You and I both know that you've already got an idea as to why."

The turtle wrapped his arm around the young woman and she seemed to melt into the embrace. " True, however why hide here? Raphael would love to get under Leo's skin." Aeris rose a brow and Dony's suggestion. " Really? Raphael not only has no clue about what's going on with me but is the strongest of us. He's also more susceptible to animal instinct. One whiff of pheromones and I wouldn't be able to fight him off even if I wanted too. Which would be unlikely." Donny nodded his agreement. " Then shouldn't you be in your room or with Splinter? Isn't being here dangerous too?"

The female snuggled deeper into the genius's arms and nuzzled his neck. " Leo would know to look for me in either my room or with Master Splinter. Plus you already knowing what's going on so you have the capability to resist."

The turtle nodded, no longer paying attention to what was being said, as he began stroking the woman's spine causing a soft purr. He knew they were entering dangerous territory. After all even if it was a good idea to engage in intercourse, this time was Aeris's fertile time and none of them had contraceptives. But it felt so good and she smelled so nice, a little bit couldn't hurt.

Aeris knew that her and Donatello were spiraling down the same path that her and Leo barreled down earlier that day. She knew she should leave immediately but Donny's touch was so gentle, so soothing.

With instincts taking over, Aeris jumped up and wrapped her legs around Donny's waist, bringing herself flush against him. Leaning down to sink her teeth into the terrapin's neck, the female grinned as the male released a deep resonating churr. Softly, the female traced her lips up the male's neck, over his jaw to seal them to his in a smoldering kiss.

Donny's hands roamed over the female's body, memorizing the supple curves and smooth skin. With a soft growl the male rolled, pinning the female underneath him, one hand sliding up her top to touch the soft flesh of her belly. Her touch was exquisite and Donny had never felt anything like it. Aeris's body arched up to press harder against him as Her lips moved under his own, tongue flicking against his lip begging for entry.

"What the fuck?" Donny jerked his head just in time to see Raphael staring at the spectacle the two of them must have made. Aeris curse under her breath as she forced her shirt down trapping Don's hand underneath which resulted in a struggle that made the situation look so much worse.

"Raphael! What are you doing?" Donny asked as Aeris managed to scoot out from under him and scurried into the Shell Raiser to fix her clothes. Raph balled his hands into fists, his arms stiff at his side."I could ask you the same thing Donatello." He was unsure of why, but seeing Aeris in that position with Donatello set him on edge. Hell it damn near pushed him over it.

Don Shifted uncomfortably, his stomach twisting. He didn't want to reveal Aeris's secret without her permission, but after Raphael walking, he wasn't sure there was even much of a secret anymore.

The purple clad turtle must have taken to long to answer because after a moment Raphael growled and shook his head, storming to the door. " You know what, I don't even fuckin care! Have fun you two." Then he was gone.

Aeris slipped out of the Shell Raiser and laid her hand on Donny's shoulder. " Why didn't you tell him?" The turtle shrugged as they walked out of the garage and back into the main part of the lair. "It's not my secret to tell." Aeris grabbed Don's chin, forcing him to face her. "This is secret has become too dangerous to keep Donatello, and now it threatens to destroy our family. Something has to be done."

Don open his mouth to agree but slammed it shut when Leo approached, Mikey on his heels. " Do you guys know what's wrong with Raph? He just stormed out." The duo blush and shifted in discomfort. "He walked in on an altercation, and it set him off." Leo looked confused. " You two were fighting?" Aeris rolled her eyes. " Not unless you call what we did after sparring a fight." Leo blushed and Don raised a brow ridge. " Really guys in the dojo?" The female shook her head at the brainiac. " I can't exactly control it Donny." Mikey interjected " Uh, am I missing something?"

Aeris sighed and rubbed Mikey's head. " I'll explain later, right now we need to worry about Raphael. I don't understand why seeing that set him off so bad. It was shocking I'm sure...but still." Leo nodded and began forming a plan. " Don you're gonna go it Raph." Leo held up a hand when the other began to protest. " I know you're one he's upset with but you can calm him down almost as quick as Aeris and you can explain whats going on better." Leo turned to the youngest turtle. " You're gonna stay here and call me on the Shell cell when they get back." Aeris rose an arched brow. " And what about us Leonardo, what are we doing?" Leo locked onto the female's eyes, the intensity burning. " You and I are going on patrol."

The duo spent the last thirty minutes in silence, moving quickly from roof top to rooftop, only speaking when absolutely necessary. FInally Leo was ready.

The terrapin halted suddenly on the roof of a condemned apartment building, his back to his companion. " Aeris, we need to talk about what happened in the dojo."

Aeris growled in annoyance. " Fine, talk." Leo turned, his arms crossing over his chest. " What exactly is going on?" Aeris sighed and began to pace. " Leo, do you know much about cats?" The male shook his head. " Well every few months the females go into heat, it's the only time they are fertile. Anyway, during this time they release a pheromone that signals males that they are ready to breed and the impulse is nearly impossible to resist." Leo nodded absently as he absorbed the information. " How long has this been happening?"

Aeris shrugged. " Since I was 13." Leo began to gesture quickly as he spoke, stalking towards the girl. " Are you serious?! That's five years Aeris! You have kept this secret all that time?" The female looked ashamed, ears drooping against her head. " For the most part, Splinter has known the whole time since he explained it to me. I don't know how long Don has known. But I can't control it anymore."

"What does that mean?" Aeris gave Leo a stupid look." It means that my body has decided that I am mated... too three of you and every six months I will seek one of you out and you will be powerless to resist me. It also means I need birth control."

Leo thought about Aeris's statement. " What do you mean three of us?" The angel shift uncomfortably. " I cannot choose between you, Donny or Raph, Mikey is safe because I don't find him sexually attractive and no I don't know why. Anyways I will not choose which means any potential jealousy issues you three have a gonna need to be worked out quick because I will not be the reason for brothers being at each other's throats." The turtle nodded in understanding, a thrill sending a shiver down his spine as it dawned on him what this all meant. He would have a mate, he wouldn't be alone. Aeris rubbed her arms in shame, tears slowly escaping her eyes. " I'm so sorry Leo, I never meant for any of this to happen." The male pulled her into his arms, shushing her softly and petting her hair. " You cannot be blame for this, it's how your body is made, and no one said it had to be a bad thing. Us turtles never thought we'd have a mate, I don't think its gonna matter much that we happen to share her. We five have always shared everything."

Aeris pulled back with a smile. " You're right Leo, instead of being a curse, this could be a blessing." The turtle smiled and nuzzled the girl's hair before a thought popped into his mind. Leo studied Aeris's reaction as he slowly brought his face close to hers, preparing to back away if necessary and yet she tilted her chin and parted her lips. Ever so softly their lips brushed over one another, testing new waters. Their first encounter was clouded with hormones and lust. This was different, Leo's mind had never been more clear. The male deepened the kiss and Aeris wrapped her arms around his neck, Pulling him flush against her and the world disappeared

On a nearby rooftop, eyes with ill-intentions absorbed the kiss while the wind carried the pair's conversation to their ears. Karai pulled back further into the shadows as she continued to watch the couple as the finished their patrol. " So, there is a female among the turtles and she belongs to three of the four." The woman's companion nodded in understanding and she smiled. " That would make her the most important person to them. Not to mention all the information she must know. We need to report to Master." Karai turned from the direction of the others and began to leave, as she was filled with dark purpose. " Our revenge is at hand."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Raphael looked up from beating his punching bag as Leo and Aeris entered the lair. A twinge of jealousy twisted his gut as his gold eyes took in the closeness of their bodies and the intimate whispering that the two were partaking in. Raph shook his head, chasing away the unpleasant feeling, as he abandoned his bag and took a seat on the couch next to Michelangelo. "Bout time you two got back, I think we all need to have a conversation." Aeris nodded as she perched on the arm of Donny's recliner, the violet banded turtle patting her hand reassuringly.

The female breathed deep and steeled herself for what was to come. "As you all know I am part Feline. Because of this I have been going into heat every six months since I was thirteen." Raph's eyes widened in understanding, the information that Donny tried to explain to him clicking into place. "That why you avoid us and that's why Leo and I fight so much more." Aeris nodded as Donny continued to explain from a more biological point of view. "Aeris is only fertile during the heat. Because of this she becomes a slave to her instincts to breed, her body releases pheromones that attract males and make them more territorial." Mikey's face furrowed in confusion. "Wait….I'm confused." Donny sighed "About what exactly?" "Everything." Aeris rubbed Don's shoulder as he groaned in frustration then the feline knelt in front of the youngest turtle.

"Mikey do you know what happens to human girls when they hit puberty?" Mike's face curled in disgust as he nodded. Aeris snorted in amusement before continuing her explanation. "Well that doesn't happen to me…" The cat rolled her eyes when Mikey interrupted with a breathy "Thank god." With a snort she continued. "Every six months I get the uncontrollable urge to…do things with Leo, Raph and Don in order to have a baby." Mikey scowled as he processed this information. "So you don't feel that way about me?" Aeris smiled sadly and shook her head. "Okay good." The orange clad turtle looked up when he heard his brothers' surprised gasps. "What? I'm not attracted to Aeris like, at all." Raph scowled "Why not?" Mike blushed and started to mumble but Aeris shushed him. "It doesn't matter, Mikey is entitled to how he feels just like the three of you, what's important is that we come to terms with what this means for the rest of us."

Leo leaned forward and locked eyes with the female. "And what exactly does this mean for us?" Aeris rocked back on her heels with a sigh. "Honestly I'm not really sure. I intended to take this secret to my grave but it has become nearly impossible into hide. Now that it's out in the open I can feel the instinct fighting even more. It's as if my body doesn't think there is a reason to fight anymore." "So what do we do?" Raphael asked.

The girl shrugged. "Whatever you want. This doesn't have to affect you three. Now that you know you can avoid being alone with me. The urge is lessened when there is multiple people around." Leo shook his head. "We're not going to go on with our own lives while you suffer every six months, it's not right and we all love you too much to watch that happen."

Aeris rose a dark brow. "Then what do you suggest Leonardo? Even in heat I am not ready to give myself away completely and I can't ask you three to be willing to just take the edge off." Aeris's cheeks had flushed red when she mentioned giving away her virginity and all three males felt a yearning in their gut for it.

Donny cleared his throat and patted the girl's hair, offering comfort. "How about we just take it a step at a time. We won't push you to do anything, we'll wait till you consent outside of a heat cycle before possibly crossing that line." Aeris rolled her eyes. "First of all, are you three seriously telling me you all are willing to claim and share me as mate? I will never be able to choose one of you." The three eldest turtles looked at each other for a moment be for turning back to her and nodding.

Aeris sagged against Don's shoulder, all tension seemed to leave her body. ''I don't even know how to respond to that, I was expecting a much less pleasing reaction."

Raphael snorted "What did you think we would throw ya out?" The heavy silence that followed was answer enough. Raph growl as he yanked himself up off the couch and pulled the winged one into a crushing hug. "How could ya ever think that Aer? We will NEVER let you go. Do you hear me?" The female whimpered softly as she buried her face into the chest of her broadest mate, inhaling his scent. Quietly Don and Leo both joined in the embrace, each turtle breathing in the scent of their mate and memorizing the feel of her in their arms.

The moment was broken when Mikey cleared his throat. "Nothin against you guys but I feel a little awkward just sitting here." Aeris giggled as she slipped out of the tangle of arms to rub Mike's head. "Sorry Mikey but you might have to get used to a lot of PDAs." The orange banded turtle laughed. "Well Duh but that doesn't mean I want a crash course." The girl nodded before turning to her mates. "Is there anything else we need to discuss? Otherwise I'm going to go spend time in the garden."

The female raced out of the room before any of the males had a chance to acknowledge her departure. Outside the main room, Aeris scrambled up an old ladder to a separate portion of the second level of the lair. The girl smiled in comfort as she entered a massive room lit with artificial sun light filled with plants. While each of the five had natural affinity for the physical part of ninjitsu there was also a non-physical skill that they loved and for Aeris it was the meditative and healing arts. Because of this she was not only in charge of making medicines, ointments, tinctures and other herbal concoctions she was also responsible for overseeing and taking care of the huge underground garden that the entire family helped create.

Instead of uniform rows, there was a stone path that circled the entirety of the room with plants on all sides. Each and every plant carefully selected for either it's medicinal use or for cooking as Mikey was adamant that his culinary masterpieces required fresh produce.

In the center of the garden was a medium size pond with a small water fall and a huge stone slab to the side underneath and huge custom built heating lamp. Aeris smiled as she remembered the boys bringing that slab home. It took all four of them to carry it and even then they still nearly dropped it because Donny's hands would fly up randomly to punctuate his excitement as he jabbered on about hollowing out several of the upper rooms to make a football field sized garden with their own heating rock.

Aeris idely began weeding the meadowsweet and marshmallow plants near the base of the water fall, slowly a relaxing calm seeped into her bones and quietly she began to hum off key.

She had moved on to the sweet grass and blazing star that resided on the other side of the waterfall when a hulking shadow fell over her.

"Whats up Raph?"

The hulking terrapin shifted uncomfortably, a slightly loose stone creaking under his weight. '' Why did you lie?'' Aeris rose a dark brow as she paused her task. '' what do you mean?'' Raphael glared "You know I don't like lying." The female sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know this Raph, I still have no idea what you're talking about."0020


End file.
